


Envy

by Kori_Fate



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Fate/pseuds/Kori_Fate
Summary: A bird is meant to fly, roam freely along with the wind, not to swim in the cold.-Someone is always envied, looked up.





	1. Chapter 1

'This is a lie, Sakura.'  
Please tell me it is.  
You just couldn't have done something like this.

 

No sister, no.  
'There was a little bird.'  
You always shine. Bright. Light.  
That's right, light.  
You made his life bright.  
Shining, flashing, making someone happy.  
Everything ended well, and everyone's happy, right?

 

'The bird was meant to fly, roam freely across the sky, along with the wind.'

 

But-  
What about me?  
You are my hero.  
You are my idol.  
You are at where I can't reach.

 

'That was the promised future of the little bird.'

 

I envy you.

 

-But.

 

'But.'

 

You took my world away.

 

'It wasn't.'

 

You took what was my everything.  
'The bird was meant to swim.'

 

Abandoned.

 

'Cold, in the water.'

 

Pitied.

 

'When the water felt too cold, as if it was taking the last remnant-'

 

My everything.

 

'A single light shined, above.'

 

My light.  
My everything.

 

'A single hope, a single purpose for the lost bird.'

 

Emiya Shirou.

 

'Emiya Shirou.'

 

So white.  
So pure.  
So bright-

 

'Sister, you always shine.'

 

What I can't reach.  
What I can't possess.

 

'I love you.'  
I envy you.


	2. Blaze(part 1)

It was, a blaze.

 

Falling.

 

That was the only thing she could tell what was happening to herself.  
Black nothingness.   
Blank, hollow world that she never used to know.

 

Things, got twisted and tangled up.  
But since when?  
Matou Sakura.  
Sent to the Matou family, they were never to return back to their sister relationship.

 

Rin missed her.  
She missed her family, left alone.  
She had nobody.

 

Still falling.

 

It was when she was losing herself to the abyss.

 

She gently slammed on to the floor, end of eternity.

 

A single figure stood.

 

Silky, white hair with crimson red eyes.  
Dress black, encroached by her own shadows.  
Beautiful, but deadly.

 

Sakura.

 

"Hello, sister."


	3. Blaze(Part 2)

"Oh, it's been a long time since I called you 'sister', right?"  
"Sakura?"  
"Yes, sister, it's me. Sakura."

Are you?

Yes, she had the same face that Sakura had.  
Yes, she had the same voice that Sakura had.  
Yes, she had the same body that Sakura had.

"-No."

However, she wasn't Sakura.  
No, Not at all.  
The 'thing' that stood before her was just a replica of Sakura.  
Just a replica with the same body, same memory, same form with Sakura.

The 'thing' opened her mouth again.

"I was always jealous of you, sister, to be honest. Everyone looked upon you, while I was always alone. Well, things like that really doesn't matters to me. I'd say, I was always alone, so I'm used to it."  
The thing took a step toward Rin.  
"But, the only person I relied on. The only reason I withstood this hell. You took him away from me."  
"Nothing matters anymore. Senpai is mine, sister."  
-Emiya?  
"SHUT UP, What the hell are you even talking about?"  
"Yes, I understand you, sister. Snatching away your lover, it's obvious for you to get mad."  
"However, you never understood me. That is, because you lived a life so different from me."  
"So, sister, I will show you how I lived from the moment I became Matou Sakura."

And, the world ended.


	4. Standards

At the first day, Rin screamed.  
Insects were crawling everywhere, and the sense of her body getting swallowed up made a dead end.   
Every second was sheer pain, unbearable.  
It was hell itself.

 

At the second day, RIn begged for mercy, her voice cracking.   
"I...I-'m sorry, Sa-kura, I,I was w...wrong, please-"  
But nobody came.  
She was left alone, abandoned to the cold.

 

And, it was the third day.  
It was when she started to lose herself.  
Slowly consumed, utterly destroyed from the very inside.

 

A knock on the door made the vixen rush out of her room, were she swallowed up her own sister.

 

"-!"

 

"Emiya....Senpai?"

 

Smiling, a boy with orange hair greeted her with a warm smile, innocent to everything.

 

"Ah, Sakura. Haven't you seen Tohsaka around?"

 

"...Toh....saka."  
'No, just no.'

 

"Well, it seemed that she wanted to give you something, but she left it behind. So I'm here to hand it over to you instead."

 

"-?"

 

"Guess it's your birthday present."

 

"Oh, yeah,.. thank you, senpai..."

 

"No need to thank me, Sakura. It's from Tohsaka."

 

"..."

 

Her silence brought an eerie, cold feeling down to the spine.

 

"Is.. there anything wrong, Sakura?"

 

No, I need to keep calm.  
I can't ruin this opportunity anymore. 

 

As emotions get tense, her shadows occasionally runs out of control, giving unexpected changes.

 

Silky hair dyes back to whiteness of death, bringing blood red cracks to her skin.

 

Eyes, dying back to crimson red, and black shadows slowly climbs up her body.

 

But, it isn't time for that, yet.

 

"No, senpai, I'm okay."

 

Pressing emotions by force, Sakura smiled at him; hoping that he won't notice her changes.

 

"Okay...then. Sakura, if there's something wrong, please tell me, I'll be right there."

 

"Right, senpai, I will. Then-"  
Before Sakura finished her words, Shirou took her hands and placed a small box on her hands.

 

"Sen..pai?"

 

Confused from his unexpected action, Sakura blushed a little.

 

"Well, Sakura, it's my present for you. Happy birthday, Sakura."

 

"-!"

 

"Th...thank you so much, senpai... I never expected...", unable to finish her words from joy, Sakura felt her voice tremble a little.

 

"Eh, Sakura, is it something that happy, getting a birthday present for me... Anyways, happy birthday."

 

"Thank you senpai, thank you...."

 

Okay then, I'm leaving. Goodbye, and happy Birthday, Sakura!

 

Shirou left, without knowing what really happened to Rin at the same house.

 

Filled with joy, Sakura returned to her room, and to the void she made.

 

Closing her eyes, smiling, Sakura concentrated once more- this time for mercy.

 

Reaching her tattered sister, viewing the hell she was into, Sakura gave her the last mercy.

 

"Sister, I got a present from senpai... I need to give him something in return, right?"

 

Rin didn't even had the energy to beg.

 

Her eyes were hollow, just like her sisters.

 

"Guess it's enough, sister. This is my present for senpai... and thank you, sister, for your present."

-Whispering into Rin's ear, Sakura erased the whole hell, freeing Rin.


	5. Back to zero

It was enough to call it a miracle.  
The way how Rin herself returned from that hell, it was enough to call it a miracle.

'What' is Sakura?

What, what made her younger sibling of the past fallen like that?

All of them was something too far, unknown for her to reach.  
All of them was something she can only watch by, unable to change.  
Those boring, painful reasons were something that was okay for her to forget.

[The Holy Grail]

-Those boring, painful reasons were things that she can forget if she relied on the Holy Grail.

It was certain that what she was doing was completely idiotic.  
Think about the success of a servant's summoning later, the holy grail itself was completely destroyed by Saber. 

But.

The mana pouring out from Sakura.  
It had a similar wave from the altered grail's.  
The wave tells Rin.  
To Sakura, the altered grail itself, or at least something related to the grail was melted, mixed inside to her magic circuits.

[Matou] was once [Makiri], a part of the Three Founding Families.

Sakura.  
I never knew such a hell awaited for you, who gave up the name of Tohsaka.

Everything was ready for a servant's summoning.

However, even if this summoning does works, nobody knows if the enormous ritual called the Holy Grail 'War' would function.  
It would be more accurate to say that the Holy Grail was utterly destroyed.  
Then, we mimic the great ritual.  
The scale gets smaller, and the Holy Grail is no longer superb.

That was enough, though.

Tohsaka Tokiomi, her father as the previous leader of the Tohsaka family was the one who threw her in such a hell.  
Then, saving her from such a hell is the least responsibility she can have.

 

The summoning itself is simple.  
The thing that matters at the point isn't 'who' is called from the grail.  
The summoning itself is what matters.  
Necromancy called the summoning.  
One the necromancy succeeds, the altered grail will automatically start the war.  
Einzbern has fallen, and Sakura would function as the grail vessel instead.

 

Once more, a miracle is called-


End file.
